


Back In Action:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Five-O Emotional Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arrest, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Concussions, Consensual, Drug Bust/Arrest, Drugs, Established Relationship, Face Punching, Family, Flipping, Friendship, General, Guns, Gymnastics, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mission Fic, Punching, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny are officially back at work, Steve's chumping at the bit, Will he get his chance?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss this!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In Action:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are officially back at work, Steve's chumping at the bit, Will he get his chance?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss this!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny Williams are back to work, after recovering from their ordeal from the undercover assignment, & the liver operation, that they went through, Cause of Danny's selfless act, The Former Seal survived, & gets to live his life again, & enjoy being around his lover, & his ohana for many years to come.

 

They were doing a drug bust, & Captain Lou Grover said, "We need to be careful, cause we don't know what kind of firepower the assholes are carrying, We need to be on our toes", Danny said agreeing, "Yeah, So, Let's get a layout of the land, shall we ?", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, "I'll go", & he went to explore what could be in store for them, & the handsome Hawaiian native said, "All clear", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, "I will go & take my position on top", & she headed to where she is suppose to be.

 

They took their steps slowly, & made sure that they were on alert, When all of sudden, Lou stepped on a twig accidently, All hell broke loose, & everyone was running towards somewhere, Kono had a couple of them killed, Lou had some of them knocked out, & then Danny beat the hell out of a couple, There was one left, & Steve said exclaiming, "I am going after him !", He rushed after his guy, & cursed, "Shit", as he was surrounded by surprise gunfire. He got his guy & prepared his escape, while the gunmen went on their own way.

 

The Five-O Ohana were coming in a van, Chin said, "I hope that Steve is okay", Kono simply replied, "This is Bossman, He will be okay, & come through", Lou smiled, & said, "He will probably surprise us with one of his grand entrances", & Danny said muttering, "I hope not, Cause I want to kill him, If he **_is not_** okay", Suddenly, The Radio crackled, **_"Danno, I am okay, I got our guy, I am coming over hot on 4th & Main, I need you, Over"_**, "Coming right up, Super Seal", & they rushed to the alley.

 

The Van stopped & put out a trampoline out, & Steve came over with the guy, & doing a flip, & landed on top of the van, "Cool move, Boss", The Ex-Surfer said approvingly, "Right on, Bruddah", Chin said with a smile, "Perfect as always, McGarrett", The Ex-SWAT Commander praised him, "You are okay, Babe ?", The Blond asked with concern, The Feeling of killing him escaped him, He just wanted to make sure that Steve is okay.

 

"Yeah, Baby, I am fine", The Five-O Commander assured him, & the guy exclaimed, "Let me out, Pigs !", "SHUT UP !!!!", The Five-O Ohana screamed at him, He managed to sneak a gun with him, "Gun !", exclaimed the cousins, "Hey !", Danny & Steve exclaimed in anger, Lou just knocked his lights out, Danny took the gun away, Steve said with a smirk, "If he comes to again, Give him a concussion", Lou smiled, & said, "Right", & they made their way to the HQ, "Can I interrogate him, Please, Danno ?, I have been a good boy", Steve said, as he gave him his famous pout, & puppy dog eyes. The Others looked on with amusement, "Sure, You deserve it", Danny said with a shrug of his shoulders, kissed him, & chuckled, Steve never felt this alive, since he joined the Navy, He was glad to be back in action again.

 

The End.


End file.
